OS SasuNaru - Si l'amour est un crime alors fais de moi ta victime
by Mala29
Summary: Lemon, lemon et lemon.


PAIRING : SasuNaru

RATING : M (pour cause de lemon explicte)

NOTE DE MOI : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai écris cet OS en 5e (à mes 13 ans), donc je m'excuse du manque flagrant de scénario. Il servait plus de teste pour savoir si oui ou non je savais écrire un lemon. Je l'ai repris pour l'amélioré, mais l'idée de base est toujours la même. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

**Si l'amour est un crime alors fais de moi ta victime.**

Il regardait Sasuke. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait attiré par lui. Comme s'ils étaient deux aimants.

"**Naruto. Hé Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?"**

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille rose. Sa meilleure amie, Sakura. Elle était son amie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils avaient tous les deux le même âge et elle était éperdument amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa. Et Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que Sakura parlait du ténébreux, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire béat collé au visage, il avait une envie meurtrière de la détruire.

"**Ah ! Euh... En fait... Non...** Répondit finalement le jeune Naruto

- **Je m'en doutais. Tu ne m'écoutes plus depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Je te parlais de..."**

Sasuke s'entraînait au maniement des shurikens lorsqu'il senti un regard sur lui. Il joua la comédie et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais il tourna autour de l'arbre dans lequel se plantait ses lames. Extérieurement, il semblait absorbé par son exercice. Intérieurement, il cherchait la personne à qui appartenait se regard.

Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il fut quelque peu étonné mais la colère l'emporta. Naruto Uzumaki. Et il était encore avec cette Sakura. Elle passait plus de temps collée à ses basques qu'à s'entraîner.

Tous deux discutaient.

Enfin, Sakura parlait et le blond hochait la tête à ses paroles tout en regardant Sasuke de ses yeux couleur de la mer.

Ne supportant pas le mélange de sentiments contradictoire qui se mélangeaient en lui, la colère, la frustration, l'amour, la perplexité, l'amour, l'amour et encore l'amour, il partit s'entraîner plus loin. Où était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait. Il allait surtout essayer de faire un point sur ses sentiments.

Lorsque Sasuke parti, Naruto dit à son amie qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire et il suivit les pas du brun.

Sasuke, pas dupe pour deux sous, savaient bien qu'elle était cette chose urgente qu'il avait à faire. Depuis le temps que ça trainait entre eux deux, elle à eu le temps de s'y faire. Se faire au fait que Sasuke et Naruto son fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Naruto courir pour entrer à son tour dans la forêt.

Son cœur se pinça. Ses dernières chances avec l'Uchiwa venait de s'envoler.

Elle tourna les talons et retourna au village.

Sasuke se savait suivit. Il n'avait pas caché sa présence comme il l'aurait fait pour une mission. Il avait pris soin de laisser des traces de chakra un peu partout sur son chemin. Car il savait qu'il le suivrait. Il savait que Naruto le suivrait.

Sasuke s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière, et attendit.

Il avait suivit la trace du chakra de Sasuke et il avait fait attention d'effacer toutes traces de leur présence. Il ne voulait pas que l'on les retrouve. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Pendant le chemin, Naruto s'était demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre Sasuke. Il retournait cette question dans tous les sens et aucunes raisons valables ne lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il ne trouvait pas la réponse.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la clairière, ne sachant que faire. Rebrousser chemin ou s'approcher de Sasuke qui lui tournait le dos.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et il était sûr que Sasuke pouvait l'entendre d'où il était.

Il était là. Il l'avait suivit. Sasuke se retourna et fit face à Naruto.

Face à son amour.

Au moment où Sasuke se tourna vers lui, Naruto compris pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi il l'avait suivit. Pourquoi il voulait trucider Sakura quand elle parlait amoureusement du brun.

Tout simplement parce qu'il était amoureux.

Amoureux de Sasuke.

Naruto marcha, peu s'en fallait pour qu'il ne court. Lorsqu'il fut face à Sasuke, il le regarda. Il le regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé.

Il se rapprocha de Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que leurs vêtements se frôlent puis il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun. Il pencha la tête et embrassa Sasuke.

Passé le moment de surprise, il répondit avec intensité au baiser du blond. Baiser qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Une langue plus téméraire sortie rencontrer sa conjointe. Elles se touchaient, se découvraient, s'apprenaient et un ballet endiablé commença.

Naruto quitta la bouche du ténébreux pour l'allonger sur le sol. Il se plaça sur son bassin et le regarda amoureusement.

"**Sasuke... Je t'aime"**

Sasuke lui sourit, heureux de cette déclaration qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et lui répondit.

"**Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime."**

Il se releva sur les coudes pour embrasser Naruto qui s'était penché sur sa bouche. La bouche du blond s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le muscle de Sasuke qui venait jouer avec sa langue.

Tout en l'embrassant, Sasuke fit passer ses mains sur le haut de Naruto, le caressant d'abord sagement avant de venir pincer un téton durcit de désir. Puis rompant leur baiser, il lui retira son teeshirt .

Il retourna la situation et se plaça sur Naruto et il commença à lui faire une belle marque dans le cou. Sous lui, Naruto gémissait. Il attrapa la nuque du brun et le força à descendre jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Sasuke retira sa langue de la bouche de Naruto pour la faire goûter d'autres endroits. Il l'envoya se balader sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille puis il retourna à sa bouche passant juste dessus. Continuant sa route, il descendit jusqu'à ses boutons de chair qu'il mordilla, puis suçota.

Mais il était pris d'un désir incontrôlable de descendre plus bas. Toujours plus bas.

Il fit glisser sa main sous l'élastique du caleçon du blond.

Celui ci laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise qui fut bien vite remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir devant les caresses de son amant.

Sasuke fit glisser le pantalon puis le caleçon du Naruto et commença à laper sa virilité. Puis il finit par la prendre complètement en bouche ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant de le lécher.

Naruto qui avait maintenant ses mains de fourrées dans la chevelure de son bienfaiteur n'en finissait pas de gémir et de haleter son plaisir.

"**Je... Stop. Sasu... Oh mon...Arrête... Sasuke, je peux..."**

Mais malgré sa demande très bien comprise par Sasuke, l'Uchiwa n'arrêta pas sa fellation et Naruto finit par se libérer dans sa bouche. Celui ci avala sa semence et remonta plus haut.

Sa langue partit à la rencontre de celle de son homologue et elles se rejoignirent, guidées par une volonté propre.

Naruto retira précipitamment les vêtements de Sasuke pour pouvoir le toucher à son aise. Il commença ses caresses par ses épaules pour descendre vers son sexe érigé de désir.

Son propre membre, de nouveau au garde à vous, lui fit mal quand il eu la vision complète de la virilité de son amant, maintenant à sa merci.

Naruto commença à lécher son membre de la base jusqu'au gland avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche.

Le dos de Sasuke s'arqua sous le plaisir. Il se laissa faire quelques instants avant de retirer son membre de la bouche de son amant et de se placer à nouveau sur lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement. N'y tenant plus, Sasuke fit passer les jambes de Naruto sur ses épaules et plaça le bout de son sexe devant l'intimité du blond.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Naruto et commença à faire glisser en lui son membre érigé.

"**Ah... Ah... Non ! Attends ! Sasuke... Attends !"**

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et il pénétrait toujours plus profondément en Naruto.

Et d'un coup, il y était. Il aurait pu se libérer sur le coup tellement la sensation de Naruto autour de lui était jouissif. Mais il se retint, patientant en embrassant toutes les parties du corps de Naruto qu'il pouvait atteindre le temps que le blond se détende.

Quand la pression autour de son membre se fit moins présente, il commença à bouger. Il y allait d'abord doucement, amoureusement. Mais se rendant compte que Naruto bougeait sous lui, il commença à se relâcher et les coups de butoirs se firent plus puissants, puis brutaux. Quand il toucha ce point en Naruto, le blond s'arqua de plaisir et en redemanda.

En parfait amant, Sasuke lui obéis et chaque coup de reins l'envoyait toucher ce point, projetant Naruto toujours plus près des étoiles.

La sueur coulait de leur corps unis. Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées par tant de plaisir ressenti.

Puis ce fut le coup de trop. Naruto s'arqua encore plus que les fois précédentes et dans un gémissements de libération, il se libéra entre leur deux corps.

Sentant les muscles de Naruto se resserrer autour de son membre déjà trop gonflé, Sasuke se libéra à son tour.

Le brun se retira de Naruto, et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, heureux et enlacés.

Quand Naruto se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il vit que la nuit était tombée. Il réveilla son amant d'un rapide baiser. Ils se rhabillèrent et c'est main dans la main qu'ils prirent la direction de Konoha.


End file.
